


Mine

by JediModric10



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: A little Jealously never hurt anybody, F/F, Married Couple, Valentine’s Day, playful banter, romantic evening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediModric10/pseuds/JediModric10
Summary: Bobby and Athena go out for dinner on Valentine’s Day!And Athena runs into a old friend.Is Bobby the jealous type?
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t any of these characters.
> 
> So guys I hope you all enjoy my first Valentines Day story! I dedicate this one to my twitter friends!

As he slid his wedding band back on his finger Bobby glanced at his watch and straightened up his suit for the hundredth time. 

The one he wore tonight was new. He picked it out a week ago when Athena insisted on getting a new dress for a friends wedding they got invited too.

Looking at himself in the mirror Bobby thought he looked good in the blue Armani suit. He decided to match it with a white dress shirt and even left a few buttons open. 

Something that his wife liked was when he showed a bit of skin.

As Bobby made sure to grab his keys and his wallet he smiled at the picture of him and Athena as he closed the door to his locker. 

After the long day he’s had Bobby was more than ready to enjoy the night out with his wife. 

Heading in the direction of his truck Bobby waved goodbye to the guys taking over for the night. 

“Tell Athena we said Happy Valentine’s Day Cap!” “ Will do Jones have a good night!” Bobby replied.

As he got into his truck Bobby looked at the red roses laying on the passenger seat. 

He knows Athena isn’t too keen on this particular holiday but tonight she agreed to humor him. And he was looking forward to it.

————————————————————————— 

Finally arriving at the restaurant Bobby put his phone inside his coat pocket and grabbed the roses.

As Bobby walked inside the nice restaurant he immediately spotted his wife at the bar with a wine glass in her hand as she looked less then impressed with the man trying to flirt with her. 

Smiling to himself Bobby could tell his wife seemed a bit annoyed with the man.

Being taken out of his thoughts by one of the waiters of the restaurant Bobby turned to face him.

“You had a reservation Mr.Nash?” “Yes. dinner for two but my wife has already arrived.” Bobby replied. 

Smiling the waiter said “Yes sir. Mrs.Nash actually refused to be seated, said she was waiting for her husband to get here first.” 

As the waiter explained he pointed to where Athena was still sat. 

Thinking about how his wife wanted to wait for him made Bobby feel good. 

“Thank you, if you don’t mind bringing a full bottle of my wife’s favorite wine I’ll let her know that we can be seated now.” Bobby said.

“ Oh and you can place these on our table.” Bobby said handing over Athena’s roses to the waiter.

“Of course sir.” The waiter said going to do as Bobby asked.

As Bobby walked to the bar he noticed how the man who wanted his wife’s attention had scooted closer to her and had his hand way to close to hers on the bar.

Deciding that this could go two different ways Bobby decided that he was going do what most wouldn’t expect him too.

Walking up behind Athena, the man in front of her stood but froze in his tracks when he saw Bobby slide his arms around her.

Feeling chills go across her body Athena immediately knew whose strong arms were around her and that they belonged to her handsome husband.

Looking up into Bobby eyes Athena stood from the stool to greet her man.

“Hey baby.” Athena said turning in Bobby arms to kiss him. 

“Hello Sargent..or should I say Mrs.Nash.” Bobby said looking over his wife to the man staring at him in disbelief.

“Play nice.” Athena said laughing softly as she turned around.

“I’m sorry Aaron. As I was actually telling you this is my husband Bobby Nash.” Athena said with one hand on Bobby’s chest.

This was the same Aaron that she messed with before she got together with Bobby. And messing with one another was all they did. 

“Nice to meet you Aaron.” Bobby said , politely holding out his hand. 

Meeting Aaron’s eyes Bobby gave him the look that said this women is mine.

Aaron couldn’t actually believe that Athena was married now. He honestly thought she had been joking when she told him.

Remembering back to the day she turned down his offer for more had left him devastated. 

For a while he had hoped that if he ever ran into her again maybe he could show her what she had been missing.

But Aaron had been stunned when Athena told him she was now remarried and very happy. Part of him didn’t believe her. 

Like what could this man have that he didn’t? Aaron thought.

“Nice to meet you as well..Bobby..I’m sorry to have intruded.” Aaron tried to say politely now feeling awkward.

“Oh it’s fine..Aaron. Thank you for keeping my wife company. I caught a late call and tried to get here as soon as I could.” Bobby said putting one arm around Athena’s waist.

“Late call?” Aaron said. Curious as to what Athena’s new husband could do that is better then what he does for a living.

“Mhmm Bobby here is a firefighter. Actually he’s the captain for station 118.” Athena said proudly. 

Of course Aaron thought. This man saves lives for a living and risks his life on a daily. 

But before he could come up with a response he noticed Athena rubbing Bobby’s hand. The hand that held his wedding band.

Finally understanding how the two could have met and how well they fit together Aaron thought it best to save himself more embarrassment and excuse himself. 

“Wow. Well that’s great...I’m happy for you Athena. Truly. I’m sorry if I overstepped and I hope the two of you enjoy the rest of your Valentines Day.” Aaron hastily said as he tried to avoid Athena’s gaze and walked in the direction of the exit. 

Before Athena could say anything to him Bobby spun her around and kissed her passionately. 

Pulling away made Athena sigh softly as she placed her hands on her husband’s back.

Thinking that his wife could be mad about his tiny bit of over reacting Bobby tried to apologize.

“I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to that scare that guy off...I didn’t know he was a friend.” Bobby said leaning into her.

Athena couldn’t comprehend how amazing a man Bobby was. 

“Baby I’m not mad. And Aaron wasn’t exactly a friend.” Athena said looking up at Bobby hoping he would get it without her having to explain.

“Oh?” Bobby said with his eyebrows raised.

“Remember who’s taking me home tonight.” Athena said grabbing her purse from the bar as she took Bobby’s hand in hers. Leading them in the direction of there table. 

“I want to take you every night.” Bobby said teasingly earning himself a smack from his wife.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////

With the kids gone for the weekend Bobby walked into his and Athena’s bedroom with his sweats hanging loosely on his hips and sweat still showing on his chest.

Looking at his wife sprawled across there bed. Bobby truly considered himself to be a lucky man.

Athena was the light in his life even with her hair sticking out in different directions and not a stitch of clothing on her. 

As Bobby started to notice that his wife was starting to wake from her little nap he thought it would be funny to tease her. 

“You definitely do like when I take you.” 

Earning himself another smack but this one to the face with her pillow Bobby laughed.

Best Valentines Day Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind in leaving Reviews also if anyone has any suggestions for prompts I welcome it!


End file.
